Maybe Wykkyd Isn't The Wykkyd One
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd, the quiet member of the HIVE 5, is actually a prince. Driven from his home into the future, he made himself a new identity. But when his elder sister, now queen, sends word that he may return because he will be safe, he realizes that his sister isn't the sister he left behind. NOT A CROSSOVER WITH MERLIN! It just has the characters, but they're from the legends.


"_Arthur!" I screamed as I ran from the battle raging in the castle._

"_Malin!" My elder brother shouted as I ducked under a blade aiming for my neck._

"_Arthur, the castle's gonna fall!" I said as I reached him. _

"_Malin, you need to find Merlin, your eyes are better than mine in this light," Arthur said quickly. I quickly scrambled up the wall part ways and looked for the dark haired wizard. _

"_There he is!" I shouted and pointed to the wizard bravely fighting off several soldiers by the horse stables. I jumped down and led the way to the wizard with Arthur following me and fighting every enemy._

"_It's about time you got here!" Merlin grumbled as we arrived after a moment._

"_Merlin I need you to disguise Malin." I spun around and gaped at my brother, immediately sensing his intentions._

"_No! I can't just run away and leave you!" I screamed. Arthur placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes._

"_Malin, this is only temporary. Merlin, I need him to be thoroughly disguised so that no one except his family and you can recognize him." Arthur looked at me with love in his eyes and that my heart contract painfully knowing that he was sacrificing himself so that I could be safe. Merlin mumbled a few words and Arthur nodded in approval. _

"_What do I look like?" I asked quietly. Arthur turned me so that I was looking in the water trough at my reflection. I had blood red eyes with no pupils or whites, my blond hair was replaced by hair the color of Merlin's own, my skin had turned to the color of ash, and my teeth looked like fangs. "Arthur, where will I go?" I whispered as I looked at my brother and his friend._

"_Take a horse and ride as far as possible," He replied. "Do not stop until you believe you are safe, but even then always be on your guard, vigilant, ever alert like a shadow in the night."_

"_I can open a portal far away from the castle and it will take you far away, maybe even far into the future." Merlin said as he pulled a black horse from its stall, placed the saddle and bridle on it, handed the reins to me, and turned towards Arthur._

"_Excellent, please do that." Arthur nodded._

"_Arthur, I am leaving everything I know and love here. What am I to do?" I whispered as a tear rolled down my face._

"_Malin Pendragon, you are a prince of Camelot, I have faith that you will know what to do when the time comes. Take this, it will aide you and remind you of your heritage and us whom love you." Arthur took off his belt that held his sword sheathe and placed it around my waist. He then took off a pendant of a dragon and put it around my neck. With that, he pulled my hood over my head and gave me one last hug._

"_Malin, take this, it's some of Gaius's potions for healing and other things like that. It will help immensely should you find yourself in need of healing. He was kind enough to include a few tomes on the art of healing and on potions, herbs, and easy home remedies for instruction, should you need it." Merlin handed me a small bag and I attached it to the saddle of the horse._

"_Malin!" I heard Morgana call my name and turned to see her standing in the doorway of the stable._

"_Yes," I gulped. I was scared that the castle had all ready fallen. She quickly closed the stable door and ran to me, Merlin, and Arthur._

"_Morgana, what is the state of the castle?" Arthur asked._

"_It has nearly fallen. I know that you are planning for Malin to flee, I knew that if things were to go the way they have you would make sure he would escape, so I brought him a few things." Morgana held out a bag, a small shield, a bow, a quiver, and her jewel encrusted dagger. I reached and took the items. I swiftly tied the bag and the shield to the saddle, strapped the quiver to my back, slipped the bow over my shoulders, and placed the dagger in the belt beside Arthur's sword. I gave each of them a hug, mounted the horse, and burst out of the stable and took off for the forest. I noticed that I was being chased and felt that my ride was coming to a close, so I took the bags off and slung them over my shoulder and gripped the shield. I was suddenly sent flying as my horse had just been killed. I saw the portal Merlin had opened and I ran for it and jumped through it. _

"Kyd, are you up?" I heard Mammoth call. I groaned and rolled over.

"Get your crud munching butt up!" Gizmo shouted outside my door. I really didn't feel like getting up, and that made me worried.

"Hey now, leave Wykkyd alone. He's needed some more rest lately, so just let him rest!" I smiled at the Southern accented voice coming to my defense. I slowly rose from the bed and crossed to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a red shirt with a gold dragon on it. I frowned and pulled it on. Looking in the mirror I sighed as a gray skinned, red eyed, black haired boy stared back. I opened the door to find Billy and Gizmo locked in a glaring contest.

"Whoa, you have more in your wardrobe besides gothic colors…" Mammoth gaped. I rolled my eyes.

"You do!" Gizmo's eyes widened.

"You guys didn't know that?" Billy raised his eyebrow.

"YOU DID?!" Gizmo and Mammoth shouted.

"Yes, if you guys would go out to just enjoy yourselves more, then you would know that." Billy smirked. I started walking to the kitchen as if in a trance. Something was wrong today; I suddenly fell to my knees and screamed.

"_Hello, Malin, it has been a long time, hasn't it little brother?" Morgana smirked. "I thought you had better tastes than this? Kyd Wykkyd? These idiots called the HIVE 5? I really thought I had taught you better than that." I was sent flying back into a wall and being held there by a guard much larger than me. "They are threats, Little One, and threats must be eliminated." She smiled evilly. I fought against the restraints the hardest I had ever fought before in my life._

"_Leave them alone, Morgana!" I screamed. "I'm the one you want! Kill me and you won't have any more threats to your throne. They have nothing to do with this!" I screamed. I pretended not to notice the horrified looks that my friends gave me. _

"_How brave of you," Morgana stopped in front of Billy. "But, do you think that they would just leave your death and not try to avenge it? No, they wouldn't rest until you were avenged. Therefore, they are threats. Besides, I don't want to kill you. I want you by my side as my brother."_

"Wykkyd!" Billy shouted as he rushed to my side. "Are you ok? What's wrong, partner?" Billy knelt beside me and I managed to get up with his help.

"I-It's nothing. I'm fine…" I managed to say.

"I don't believe you." Billy whispered as they walked into the kitchen.

"I can tell. But it is not important right now." I whispered back.


End file.
